Words Will Burn
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Title taken from another of my stories, but this is a completely separate series of 100-word drabbles. Obviously centering around Watson and Holmes, who are fighting. Again. Only this time it might be enough to ruin their friendship. I haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should NOT be starting a new series, but the muse has fled for all my others and I'm depressed. **

**Minor disclaimer: Shuri has a muse named Malekyte who is pure evil (he was behind Cause of Death). He did help write this. I know this beginning looks harmless enough, but it doesn't stay that way.**

He had gotten off of work early and decided to stop by his old lodgings to see how Holmes was and if he had a case.

Mrs. Hudson let him in and greeted him fondly. She complained that he didn't come often enough and that they (though Holmes wouldn't admit it) missed him. He asked where Holmes was and she pointed to the stairs.

"He's with a client."  
"I shouldn't disturb him then," Watson said, "I could just come back."

"Oh nonsense, you know he always lets you join his cases, go on up and I'll bring up some tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the response has been positive. Thus far...**

Watson climbed the familiar steps and went to the sitting room door quietly, hoping not to disturb the conversation too much. He paused though, when he heard Holmes's voice.

"What? That meddling doctor? What do I care? He was no more than a fellow lodger desperate to earn money from publishing the stories of our adventures, nothing more."

"I don't believe you." Snarled a masculine voice.

"And why shouldn't you? Why do you think he's not here?" Holmes asked.

"You kicked him out?"

"Once I realized how troublesome he was. I was glad to see him leave!" Holmes declared firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Watson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Holmes really believe he had just wanted to join the cases to sell the stories? Did he really despise him?

He was too hurt now to stay. He left quietly and was quickly on his way back to his own home.

Mary greeted him and tried to pull him into conversation, but he just went to his study. He sat there, tears blurring the papers on his desk.

There was a small knock.

"John, are you all right?" He didn't know what to say, so he didn't respond.

She eventually gave up.

**Bet most of you are dying to hear Holmes' POV by this point though, huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Holmes was glad when the damned messenger finally left. He collapsed in his chair and rubbed his temples. His head ached. To his annoyance he heard the door open and turned to see Mrs. Hudson with a tea tray.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked, looking confused.

"Doctor? You mean Watson?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, he came up not ten minutes ago."

Holmes suddenly got a sick feeling. "He never came in." He said. If Watson had overheard the discussion he wouldn't understand.

He ignored Mrs. Hudson's questions as he flew quickly down the stairs and called a cab.

***Hugs all reviewers* you all are making my day(s) let me tell you. I get that warm fuzzy feeling every time I hop on my email and see 10-20 fanfiction email updates. **


	5. Chapter 5

He reached the house as quick as the horse could go and he let the cabby keep the change he was owed in his haste to talk to Watson. He rang the bell several times in succession, and Mrs. Watson answered it.

"Why, Mr. Holmes, whatever is the matter?" Mary asked, her eyes wide.

"Is Watson here? It's urgent that I speak with him." Holmes said.

"He's in his study. He came home from work terribly upset, I haven't gotten anything out of him about why." Mary said, looking in the direction of the study. "Maybe you'll have better luck?"

**Wow, I made this chapter hopeful...**


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently, Holmes's repeated ringing had been enough to bring Watson out from his study and he came through the drawing room.  
"Holmes?" He looked at the unexpected guest with surprise and than anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Watson, we need to talk, I have to explain – "

"Explain what?" Watson snapped. "I heard everything Holmes, you don't have to explain. If that's really how you feel then fine, but don't insult my intelligence by pretending to be my friend anymore."

Holmes stared at Watson in horror. He had never wanted this to happen. He had only wanted Watson safe!

**Then again, maybe not so hopeful. **


	7. Chapter 7

Watson could not believe that Holmes had the nerve to even come, since he was sure now that Mrs. Hudson had told him of his visit. Why even pretend anymore?

He felt used and insulted.

"Watson, it's not like that – " Once again, Watson cut off Holmes's explanation.

"Oh stop it! I heard you tell him how miserable I was to be around and how thankful you are that I've left! I don't need to hear it again!" Watson didn't know what else to do, so he turned and left, returning to his study. This time he locked the door.

**Alright, previously I disabled anonymous reviews for one reason: I can't really reply to them.**

**Sorry wlk68, seems Holmes didn't do a very good job.**

**Nans: Thank you very much. **

**Raven: I know you have an account, but anyway, yes, I have 30ish total chapters written and the story is complete on my MW doc. But _I_ decide when I update...**


	8. Chapter 8

Mary was looking appalled by the fight she had just witnessed, but when Watson left, she rounded on Holmes with a look of pure rage.

"Get out," she said, "Now!"

"Please, would you let me explain? This is all a misunderstanding!" Holmes exclaimed.

"No, leave!" She said. "Just leave us in peace!"

Holmes had no other choice than to turn sadly away. He walked home, miserably wishing that he had just taken care of that messenger there and then, rather than allowing him to return to his scheming employer.

What he didn't know was that the messenger had followed him.

**I know Mary-fans will probably hate me, but she probably would tend to believe Watson over Holmes, or just doesn't want to deal with the situation at present. **


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, Watson was still sitting in his study. Mary had informed him that dinner was ready, but he didn't feel like eating. He eventually heard Mary retire and went to follow her up.

He left the study and noticed how dark everything was. He felt a breeze and noticed one of the windows in the drawing room had been left open. Curious, he went over to shut it.

He noticed something on the ground and bent to retrieve it, just as a whooshing noise above his head told him he had just ducked a blow aimed at his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Holmes awoke to Mrs. Hudson shaking him roughly. "Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes!" She cried. When he opened his eyes she stuck a telegram in his face.

COME AT ONCE STOP DOCTOR WATSON INJURED STOP LESTRADE FINAL STOP

It took a record time for Holmes to be dressed and in a cab on his way to Watson's house, promising the cabbie double the amount to be there in less than five minutes.

He wished it wasn't his fault, but something told him it was. He only hoped his friend would be able to forgive him. Otherwise he might never forgive himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Holmes got to the house to find pandemonium. Besides a number of onlookers there were police constables and investigators. Holmes was recognized by the PC's and allowed to enter the house.

He grew pale and dizzy at the sight of two men bearing out a body covered by a sheet.


	12. Oops

"Mr. Holmes it's not him!" A voice called and he turned to see Lestrade rushing over. "It's not him." He repeated.

Holmes turned over the sheet to find the face of the man that had threatened Watson. It was the man that had caused this entire mess from the start.

**So sorry! I didn't realize only half the chapter got posted! *looks innocently around***


	13. Chapter 12

Holmes let out the breath he realized he had been holding and looked back at Lestrade. "So where is he?"

"Upstairs in bed. Mary is with him. A doctor has already seen to his injuries." Lestrade said. "Could have been much worse. He was attacked with an iron poker."

Holmes frowned and Lestrade put a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort.

"Can I go visit him?" Holmes asked.

"Believe me, I'd let you, but Mary said that if you came I was not to let you past the door." Lestrade smiled apologetically. "But I have an idea…"

**Don't hate me Mary-fans, I just figured with him injured, Mary would want him left in peace until he felt better. Yes, this is the WHOLE chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

**notimeatall: Holmes is usually forceful, but keep reading to find out why he's not his 'normal' self ATM. **

Lestrade's idea was to pull Mary aside to question her. He drew her into the parlour and Holmes sneaked up the stairs. He found the room and knocked gently.

"Come in." Watson's weak voice called.

For a second, Holmes hesitated. What if he upset Watson? He didn't want to cause his friend any more pain, but he had to know that Watson was all right.

But did that justify the stress Watson would be put under?

Holmes came to his decision. With a sad sigh he turned around and walked back down the stairs. Lestrade's word would have to do.


	15. Chapter 14

Watson had been dozing when Lestrade came in softly.

"Ms. Watson, I need to have a word with you."

"Can't we do it here?"

"I'd rather we didn't. Besides, Watson needs to rest." Lestrade pointed out.

"Go ahead Mary, I'll be fine." Watson told her. She kissed his cheek before she left and he settled back, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and he gave who ever it was permission to enter.

No one came in. Instead he heard footsteps walking away. So he lay there, wondering about his mysterious guest.

**Watson is just awesome. Just had to say that. **


	16. Chapter 15

Having nothing better to do, Holmes left the house, assuming that he wouldn't be missed. He decided to go home and write to Watson instead. He couldn't be sure if Watson would read the letter, but he had to try.

After about thirty sheets of paper lay crumbled on the floor behind him, he finally had a version that he liked. Before he sent it, he copied it down, in case repeated tries were necessary to get Watson to know the truth.

He gave the letter to Mrs. Hudson to post. There was emptiness in him he'd never felt before.

**So, who do you guys feel more pity for at this point? I can't make up my mind. **


	17. Chapter 16

Lestrade came up alone and Watson looked at him curiously. "Where's Mary?"

"Having a bite to eat." Lestrade said. "Isn't he still up here?"

"Isn't _who_ still up here?" Watson asked, growing confused. "Someone did knock earlier, but didn't come in."

"He didn't come in?" Lestrade echoed.

"That's right. Who was it Lestrade?" Watson asked, though he had already begun to form a theory.

"I sent one of the constables to check on you. I thought he understood I wanted a _visual_ check." Lestrade said quickly.

Watson didn't want to believe Lestrade would lie, so he chose to accept it.

**Just so everyone can celebrate with me, I'm heading home this weekend! **


	18. Chapter 17

Holmes was wrong about not being missed. Just as he was sending lunch away uneaten Lestrade arrived.

"I don't understand Holmes, why didn't you go in?" Lestrade asked immediately. "And why is Mary so upset with you?"

Holmes reluctantly started telling the story of how Watson's life had been threatened and how he had tried to shield him. How foolish he had been by letting himself be followed because he was too agitated to notice. How it was all his fault.

He was relieved to finally tell the story and Lestrade told him he would help any way he could.

**Chapter wasn't posted previously, no idea how I skipped it.**


	19. Chapter 18

By evening, there was still no reply to his letter, and he had written fourteen copies of the original. He sent another and again refused to eat. He just sat, miserably staring into the fire. He was growing more and more depressed. He was uncomfortable with feelings of loneliness. He didn't want to believe he might have lost his closest friend for good.

How could he possibly imagine such a thing?

It only made him even more upset. He shivered though he was covered and in front of the fire.

He slept little, and of course nightmares haunted his slumber.

**This earned over 100 reviews! I'm stunned and happy at the same time! **


	20. Chapter 19

Watson was in the bed with Mary stitching quietly beside him. He could tell she was still itching to ask him questions, but so far had kept them to herself. Watson was also curious still about his mystery guest.

He was also even angrier with Holmes. If the detective truly did care then why had he had not appeared today? Watson knew all the evidence was pointing at the conclusion that Holmes didn't really care.

So why was it so hard to accept that? Watson looked away from Mary, closing his eyes in the hope that sleep would claim him.

**Now who REALLY wants to give Watson a hug right now?**


	21. Chapter 20

Holmes was, quite possibly, the most miserable that Lestrade had ever seen him. Even at their worst, Holmes always drew hope from Watson's steadfast caring and concern, even if Holmes didn't like his nagging. Now Watson had been taken out of the equation.

"I sent letters, do you think he got them?" Holmes asked.

"Mary may have kept them."

Holmes frowned deepened. Lestrade sighed. "Give me one, I can get Mary out of the room and give it to Watson."

Lestrade was shocked at the sudden change of energy when Holmes leaped over the chair to get at his desk.

**Sorry dear readers, for no update yesterday! Busy moving and unpacking, I'm sure you can understand. Hopefully I will be able to modify my updating schedule soon to fit my new routine!**


	22. Chapter 21

Watson had let Mary go down for breakfast when one of her friends had stopped by to chat with her. He was finishing his own breakfast when there was a small knock on his door.

"Come in."

Lestrade entered, his fingers nervously groping at something in his pocket. "Good morning Watson."

"Good morning." Watson narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but kept his voice cheerful.

"I was asked to give you this." Lestrade said, producing a letter out of his pocket.

"Holmes?" Watson asked.

Lestrade sighed, and looked down, telling Watson all he needed to know.

"Just set it on the table."

**Perhaps Mary is not hiding the letters... perhaps Watson just doesn't want to read them. **


	23. Chapter 22

"Watson, he's terribly upset. He knows…" Lestrade paused. "He knows about the incident."

"And what of it?" Watson demanded. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Holmes didn't mean what he said." Lestrade whispered. He walked over to the bedside table and went to put the letter down. Then he looked at Watson, his eyes fiercer than Watson had ever seen.

"He suffers too. I don't know how to help him." Lestrade added as an afterthought, before turning to leave.

Watson said nothing, just letting Lestrade leave. He looked back out the window, wondering how Holmes could explain his behavior?

**We approach the ending... 10 more chapters to go! Alright, now, I forgot to post a chapter (that's why there are two chapters posted today, I had to move everything forward one. The chapter that was missing is Chapter 17.**


	24. Chapter 23

The letter remained unanswered. Holmes snappishly telegrammed Lestrade to ask if he had even remembered to deliver it. Lestrade responded that he had, but Watson had just left it on his bedside table.

Holmes had stopped eating two days ago, but he still refused lunch. He barricaded himself in his room, only sliding out a letter every now and then for Mrs. Hudson to post.

He had no energy to do anything. Save kill those responsible. The man who had attempted to kill Watson had died, but his employer, Arnold Q. Saunders, was still out there.

Holmes fetched his revolver.

**Duhn Duhn DUHN!**


	25. Chapter 24

Watson woke to someone opening his door and striding over to him. He looked over to see Lestrade was reaching for the letter he had left earlier. Without pause, Lestrade tore it open to examine the contents.

"What are you doing?"

"Holmes has disappeared. I was hoping this might contain a clue as to his whereabouts."

"Holmes disappears all the time Lestrade." Watson rolled over to fall back asleep.

"Be that as it may, he does not always leave Mrs. Hudson with a reminder that should anything happen to him, everything goes to you." Lestrade snapped, bringing Watson fully awake.

**Alright! I'm sorry! Really! In my defense, our internet is being... uncooperative and I'm sick. **


	26. Chapter 25

None of Mary or Lestrade's protests could keep Watson in bed. Watson had gotten up and dressed as quickly as he could manage. His injuries, while not severe, could have used some more time to heal, but Watson didn't even consider his own needs as he threw on a light jacket.

"Doctor, I still don't know where he might have went." Lestrade said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Watson snapped brusquely. "We will start looking at his flat." Watson paused his hurried flight out the door long enough to take the letter and give Mary a kiss.

**Well, Watson's off to look for Holmes. And what will they find...?**


	27. Chapter 26

The search of the sitting room involved going through papers strewn all over. Watson and Lestrade began skimming them, looking for something marked or something that looked to be important.

Watson noticed all of the pieces of paper seemed to be addressed to him. He realized they were all copies. How many had Holmes sent? How many was Holmes willing to try to send?

Watson read the explanation and tears blurred his vision. He sank to his knees on the floor, hoping against hope that he had not driven his friend to any early fate by his unwillingness to listen.

**Five more chapters. *sniffle***


	28. Chapter 27

Watson felt Lestrade's hand on his shoulder and faintly heard the inspector repeatedly asking if he was all right. He could find no answer and simply sat sobbing.

Finally, Lestrade shook him roughly. "Watson stop it!" Lestrade said, earning the doctor's full attention. "If you want him back we must hurry!" Lestrade said, trying to get Watson galvanized. It worked, and in moments Watson was searching, while Lestrade tried to at least get all the letters out of the way.

Watson located an address circled on a long list of addresses and they decided they might as well try that.

**Alright, admit it, how many of you have wanted to give Watson a good shake once or twice in this? As for Lestrade, he seems to be earning some respect for putting up with them both. **


	29. Chapter 28

The cab ride felt horrendously long, though in reality it was very quick. They got out to examine the quiet home that lay before them. A woman screamed from the second story and they burst through the open door. They quickly dashed up the stairs and went inside a room that echoed with fearful sobs.

Holmes was standing over a man who was kneeling on the ground, begging the detective. A woman sat on the bed sobbing and rocking with grief.

"Stop lying! Your miserable life doesn't even deserve mercy!" Holmes cried, cocking the revolver. He didn't notice the newcomers.

**Yipe!**


	30. Chapter 29

Watson wasted no time in putting himself in front of Holmes's loaded gun. He felt the barrel brush his shirtfront, but for once he felt no fear of the deadly weapon. He did not believe Holmes would kill him, even though the detective looked half-crazed.

"Holmes, stop this!" Watson shouted in a commanding tone. Holmes stared at him in horror.

The revolver dropped to the floor with a thud and Lestrade collected it while pulling out handcuffs to restrain the man on the floor. Even as crazy and Holmes could be, Lestrade knew the detective wouldn't threaten an innocent man.


	31. Chapter 30

Saunders was soon in handcuffs and Watson was leading a shaking Holmes outside. Holmes had nearly lost it that night, Lestrade knew full well. He shivered as he thought about how close it had been. He realized with a start that if anything happened to Watson, nothing would stop Holmes from his revenge.

Lestrade was giving the duo a moment's peace while he called for a nearby constable to summon a police wagon to get Saunders to jail. As he watched them sitting on the steps outside, he smiled at how _right_ the world seemed when they were together again.

**Cute and... fluffy as that ending is (*spits fur out of mouth*) there is one final chapter to tie this up. **


	32. Chapter 31

Holmes was in his armchair sleeping after a hearty meal that Watson had little trouble in persuading the detective to eat. Watson was spending the night there, but the stubborn detective had insisted on Watson using his bed. The door remained open so that either one could see the other if either of them woke during the night.

Little else mattered. The sad incident would soon be forgotten, buried by more pleasant memories of a happier nature. The crackling fire burned low, fueled by all of the letters Holmes had written. They were content to let the words burn away.

**All's well that ends well! Thanks everyone for such kind response. I'm blown away by the number of reviews! It has been a pleasure. *bow***


End file.
